


Moriarty x Reader Date Night

by help_me_OwO



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_me_OwO/pseuds/help_me_OwO
Summary: It’s date night for you and Moriarty and things get a little..heated ;)





	Moriarty x Reader Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how well this is going to be..sorry.

It was date night for you and Moriarty. This time, he didn’t plan anything that romantic, it was a movie night date and he knew you loved those. You giggled in excitement, getting ready to watch your favourite movies, Lord Of The Rings. Your (e/c) eyes lit up as the movie turned on. “ Thank you for this, Moriarty. “ you said in a whisper, turning towards him. “ Anything for my queen. “ he smirked. You giggled as your focused your attention to the movie, Moriarty still watching you, but it was left unsaid. An hour later, Moriarty started kissing your neck and collarbone, causing you to shudder and look at him. He stared up at you with innocent eyes and resumed what he was doing. You could feel his smirk as your let out a small purr. “ Enjoying this, are we my kitten.. “ he said, drawing blood from where he bit you. In response, you let out a soft moan while Moriarty just chuckled. “ I’ll take that as a yes.. “ he purred seductively as he took off your shirt and latched onto your nipple. “ Moriarty! “ you moaned as he moved to the other nipple, giving the same treatment. After that, he moved down to your abdomen and started licking you. You shuddered as you felt the cold air on the parts where he licked. He got to your pants, and he looked up. He smirked at you and pulled down your pants with his teeth, making you blush incredibly hard. He pulled off his shirt and started attacking your thighs where he knew you were sensitive, making you blush even harder ( if that was possible ) while moaning his name. He had stopped for a split second, but that was all you needed to flip him on his back while you were straddling him. “ Oh..how the tables have turned..” you smirked deviously as you ground onto his crotch, earning a low growl from him. He flipped you over and whispered in your ear “ you’ve been a bad girl, ( y/n ).. “ he said as he teared your undergarments off and diving down to meet your nether regions ( I couldn’t think of a better sentence ) he teased you with his tounge, lapping up your juices and sucking your clit. You moaned as you gripped his hair and squirmed around. Moriarty has stopped right when you were on the edge of orgasm, licking his lips. You got on your knees and pulled down his trousers, taking in the tip of his cock. Your teeth grazed the sensitive tip, causing Moriarty to moan lowly. He grabbed your ( h/c ) locks and thrusted into your mouth, desperate for release. You stopped him, and left his dick with an obscene ‘ pop ‘ he growled seductively as he pinned you down on the bed and thrust into you. You moaned loudly as Moriarty was pounding into you. “ M-Moriarty! “ you moaned when he hit your g-spot. “ Right there! “ you shouted as he kept pounding into your g-spot, over and over again. Your moans wre increasingly getting louder as you neared your climax. “ Moriarty..I-I’m close “ you managed to get out. “ So am I “ Moriarty said quickly, his thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier by the second. You and Moriarty moaned in sync as you both reached your limit. He pulled out of you and layed by your side. He was whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you fell asleep. He turned off the Telly and pulled a blanket on top of both of you and soon fell alseep. 


End file.
